A Kiss Goodnight
by Kiminoke
Summary: Serena is married but with a terrible home life until one night when she meets up with a handsome vampire whom changes her life drastically. SerenaDarien
1. Chapter 1

I Do not own Sailor Moon! Sorry to disappoint. R/R! 3 Good reviews will bring more chapters.

* * *

Serena sat at her kitchen table staring idly at her coffee which had now cooled to a liquid which she would rather not have the pleasure of tasting as her mind drifted to other things. She had been living with her husband, Seiya, and her daughter, Rini, for just over two years and for some reason it just didn't feel right anymore. She was brought out of her daydream when she felt a pair of moist lips against her shoulder. 

"Morning love" she whispered with her forced smile as she did every morning.

"Good morning bunny"

Serena found herself disliking the sound of his voice now days as the bitter taste of hatred boiled. She had suspected him of cheating on her for some time and had been surprisingly calm about the whole ordeal thinking that maybe, just maybe, she could move away with her precious daughter and find a new happiness in her life.

"morning mama" a little voice chimed from just to her right.

A genuine smile crossed Serena's lips as she scooped her daughter into her arms and kissed her cheek.

"mom! Quit that you need to fix my hair for school!" the small child whined as she squirmed to be release from the tender embrace.

"oh alright hold still and I'll fix your hair."

Moments later Rini was headed out the door with her pink pigtails in perfect place.

"I'm off to work dear" Seiya called causing Serena's some-what good mood to sink back down to her dismal existence. It looked to be another boring day around the house.

**Later That Afternoon**

Serena gazed into the mirror at her pale and slender form wondering if she still possessed any of the beauty she had when she had first met Seiya. Her hair was still the same silvery blonde and length but it seemed to have dulled and now fell limp around her waist which also seemed to have become thinner making her seem almost sick she thought.

'_when did I start looking so horrible…'_ she wondered to herself as she moved to the closet to find an outfit. Her gaze came across an outfit she had designed when her heart had been set on becoming a clothing designer. The dress was long and a silky red material that clung to her body with a black silk trim at the bottom and across the top which was sleeveless. '_I wonder if I could still pursue a career at this age'_ she was only 23 but felt much, much older.

Frowning she picked out a sensible white suit and hand bag deciding it was time to put her schooling to use and apply for a job at the local fashion design studio and then maybe look into a divorce from that awful man she called a husband. It was time for a new life and she was ready to make it happen.

**3 hours later**

Serena practically skipped out onto the crowded streets of St. Louis beaming and feeling the best she had in years. They had given her the job right off that bat after seeing the red dress she had happened to pack and bring along with her. Now the next step was to rid herself of Seiya and she had already decided to do that in style.

**That Night**

Serena sent Rini off to her friend Hakura's house a few hours before and now stood in front of the mirror she had only hours before looking at herself in a totally new view. She slipped on the red dress and some strappy black heels, her hair was put up in two buns on either side of her head with streams of hair flowing down from them. She looked amazing and all just to tell Seiya that it was over.

"Honey I'm home" the voice from below sounded different from the one she had heard this morning. Seiya was obviously drunk again which means this wasn't going to go well.

"Hello Darling" Serena chimed as she walked down the stairs meeting the blood-shot eyes of her husband. '_disgusting_'.

"Seiya we have to talk--" she began with a determined and stern look in her bright blue eyes as she made is successfully to the bottom of the steps only to notice the red lipstick prints on his neck. _'that bastard how dare he cheat on me again…_'

"What is it baby?" He grinned snaking his arm around her waist and attempting to kiss her nearly making her gag as she pushed him back.

"I'm getting a divorce! You've cheated on me the last time you son of a bitch and I'm tired of it. I'm taking Rini too!" she blurted out as fast as she could before she even realized what she had said. Her eyes instantly became as wide a deer caught in headlights as she saw his eyebrow twitch and the flames spark in his eyes. He was pissed.

Fearfully she backed up towards the front door, "Seiya now don't over-react it may only be temporary but I really think this is what we need.. And I got a job today so we'll be fi-" Serena found herself cut off as his fist met with the glass mirror on the wall beside him.

"You cannot... Divorce me you little bitch.." taking a step towards her Seiya's hand became fists and he swung barely missing her as she dodged and scampered out the door not even bothering to close it as she look off down the side alley.

"Oh Serena honey, darling, sweetheart, bunny.. Where are you going?" in no time at all he was right on her heels and in a few moments more she found herself up against the cold bricks with tears forming in her eyes as she stared into the eyes of the man before her.

"Please Seiya.. I'm sorry" she whispered softly clenching her eyes shut feeling a hand close around her neck cutting off her air supply her eyes opened wide in shock and she struggled now for her life.

"Try and divorce me if your dead little Serena" his eyes held evil she had never seen before and she knew he planned on really killing her right here in the alley by her house.

Now hysterical she kicked and clawed at his arms to no avail as she felt the life slipping from her.

* * *

Uh oh! What's going to happen:O R/R to find out what happens next in my wonderful little tale! I promise it will be well worth it (of course we all know whats going to happen, but its still fun, yes?) Lots of Love 3 Kiminoke! 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Sailor Moon! Still lol I do love using its characters though to make lovely romance fanfic. Enjoy! R&R again for a new chapter, **promised **to be **longer! yay

* * *

**

Suddenly Serena could feel her lungs filling with sweet night air but her head was light and her feet weak. Next thing she knew she was sitting on the dirty pavement staring up at a new man. '_Who is this guy' _she thought as she gazed at the figure clad in a black trench coat and his black hair tousled messily around his face.

"hello?" her voice came out a hoarse whisper that seemed to sting slightly and she could feel the tears start to build as the reality of the situation came crashing down upon her all at once. The stranger merely gazed down into her eyes and she felt as if she couldn't breath all over again. This man had the most amazing stormy blue eyes she had ever seen and.. Teeth, no fangs. A vampire? Her mind spun at the thought before her vision closed in on the blood at the ends of the white fangs and then to the ground where the lifeless form of Seiya lay sprawled out.

"who are you?" she tried to scream but it came out a shrill squeak

"Darien" his voice came out a husky sound that wrapped its way around her whole being and sucked her in. Something about this man was alluring but dangerous and completely terrifying at the same time she felt.

Darien gazed down at the blonde woman before him in wonder at how she had become mixed up with the sleaze of a man he had been happy to dispose of moments before. At the time he had planned on killing the girl too, but looking at her tattered form innocent and absolutely beautiful something in him told him to wait and see about this one, and so he offered his hand to help.

'_how strange this man is.._' Serena found herself taking his hand and being pulled to her feet.

"Thank you…" unconsciously she licked her lips as she noticed how well built this….vampire was with broad shoulders and a well-built chest that showed through the black dress shirt. '_talk about tall dark and handsome'_

"You are welcome Miss" he raised her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back causing a shiver to run down her spine, he then smiled feeling her reaction to him and slowly straightened his form to his full height once again. "I'll see-you tomorrow night angel" and with that he turned and disappeared.

Back in her house Serena lay on the couch wondering if she had dreamt the whole ordeal but found herself surrendering to the need of sleep and the thoughts of the dark angel vampire soon filled her dreams.

"Mama" Rini's gentle voice called to Serena causing her to stir from her dream. She had been flying with a very handsome vampire over the city and having a rather enjoyable time if she remembered correctly. When her eyes opened she saw her daughter leaning over her with a questioning look across her face.

"What's the matter Rini dear?"

"There's a man at the door asking about Papa"

Serena's eyes shot open as she remembered her husband laying in the alley by their house. She hadn't even gone back to check if he had been dead or alive. Quickly she got up from the couch checking herself in the shattered mirror by the front door she took a deep breath before opening the door.

Before her stood a rather normal looking man Serena didn't really recognize, "May I help you?" she questioned. She had to admit that it was a relief not to find a cop at the door ready to arrest her ass.

"I was just wondering if Seiya was here? He didn't come into work this morning. I'm Andrew." The man held out his hand as he introduced himself peering into the home some-what suspiciously in Serena's mind. "I'm Seiya's wife, Serena. Unfortunately he didn't return home last night, sorry that I couldn't be of help." her tone came out rather bored sounding even to her. _talking about your husband and you sound bored? Everyone is going to think you've killed him._

"Well thanks anyways, have a nice day." Serena couldn't help but smile. Andrew had been very polite with a natural boyish charm almost. Maybe they could be friends somehow she wondered silently. "Who was it momma?" Rini looked up at her mother with large questioning eyes.

"Just someone your father worked with." _have you thought about me yet?_ a familiar voice spoke in her ear, and it definitely wasn't just her. _excuse me?_ she had tried to ask back but came up with silence. "Rini love, I think your mother is going insane" Serena looked down with a half-smile at her daughter and pulled her inside as she shut the door behind them.

Leaning her back against the door Serena looked through the kitchen to the back door, _Maybe I should check for a body…_she pushed herself from the door and moved to the back door opening it slowly and peering into the alley way. The only thing there was a little black kitten which ran up and proceeded to rub itself against her legs. "Rini love, would you like a pet?" Serena called picking up the kitten and looking around the empty alley once more. _I wonder what happened to the body,_

"Mooooom you're going to be late!" Rini squealed as she took the kitten happily from her mom, "hello Luna." she cooed as she stroked it's fur causing it to purr.

Serena looked to the clock and realized Rini was right, she was going to be late for work so she dashed up stairs and got dressed as quickly as possible. "the babysitter will be here soon" She called as she dashed to the door and swung it open running right into someone who happened to be standing on the other side. "ow.." Serena complained as she rubbed her now sore bottom and looked up to a pair of smiling blue eyes.

* * *

I'm really sorry that this one was rather short, but I wanted to get it out today! Lots to do! R&R for a newer, longer chapter and if you want a little bit of a sexual scene added then be sure to say so! Otherwise I'm going to put it off a while.

love, Kiminoke


	3. Chapter 3

Okay Guys! Here is the next chapter! I don't know if I really like it, but some key things happened in this chapter that should spice up the later ones! As always R&R for more chapters! My spring break is til next Wednesday, so I might even update again. Suggestions are welcomed. Oh, and I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

"Are you okay Serena?" a worried Amy asked as she bent down checking to make sure Serena hadn't been injured when she fell.

"Fine Ames, Just late for work…" Serena sighed as she stood up and brushed the gravel from her skirt before smiling up at her friend. "Thanks for coming to baby-sit for me though"

"Don't worry about it Sere," Amy walked by her friend with a sympathetic smile as she entered the house, "get going though!" and with that said she shut the door leaving the sulking blonde on the porch.

She glanced down the street and saw the bus, _well at least something is going my way_ and without another thought she ran and just barely caught the bus putting her money in and heading towards the back she sat down and stared out at the sidewalks. Finally alone her mind had the time to go over what had happened before and she blushed slightly at the remembrance of a certain dark haired man who had saved her.

'_I knew you'd think about me soon.' _a familiar voice said and her eyes widened as she looked around for the source of it only to see a little old lady a few seats away with groceries. "Oh god, I'm going insane.." she murmured and looked down, until she felt something heavy drape around her shoulders, "you aren't insane love." This time when her eyes drifted up they were met with the most intoxicating blue eyes she'd only ever seen but once before, and she wouldn't be forgetting them anytime soon she knew.

"You…" Serena breathed in awe of his presence before her as she breathed in his scent and reveled in the fact that his arm was around her and how amazing it was, _Maybe it's because he's a ..vampire…_ she was going through the mystery in her mind when she was brought of her daze by his voice. "Yes, me. I told you I would find you today, I don't know your name yet angel."

"Serena." her eyes drifted down to try and keep his eyes from swallowing her whole like they seemed they were trying to. Warm fingertips soon brushed across her chin and guided her eyes up to his once more. A moment later Darien's lips brushed against hers and she was gone. It was a sweet simple kiss but with it she felt her heart slipping from her so she closed her eyes and returned it.

When she smiled and opened them he was gone. _what? _Serena's eyes darted around the bus but there was no sign that anyone had ever been there except for a single rose in the seat next to her. _I hope I'm not crazy. _

Her fingers tenderly picked up the rose as she stood and made her way off the bus giving the driver a polite smile. She walked slowly in a daze down the sidewalk and the entire way to her office where she collapsed into her desk and stared at the rose that now lay on top.

As she stared at the flower Serena felt the urge to draw as a new design came to mind. _Red and Black…_ she thought as she flipped open her art pad and pulled out a pencil. Serena's hand danced across the blank pages as she sketched dress after dress for this new line. A clothing line of elegance yet simplicity.

"Serena Tsukino!" a rather angry voice pulled Serena from her thoughts as she looked up at the woman standing in her door way. The girl brushed her long hair back over her shoulders and tapped her foot impatiently, "You have clients waiting! They've been waiting for 15 minutes now."

"Oh my gosh Raye, I got carried away" Serena grabbed up her sketch pad and briefcase as she quickly headed out the door and followed her friend down to one of their larger conference rooms. She looked down and made sure her skirt was straight and clean before plastering a smile onto her lips and opening the door.

"Hello gentlemen, sorry to keep you waiting." Serena apologized immediately as she took her spot at the head of the table. She couldn't help but feel sick when she noticed the five or so men there were all looking at her like a meal instead of a person.

"Don't worry about is Miss, Tsukino I presume?" one of the older men answered as he held out his hand to her which she, hesitantly, shook.

"Yes, and which of you lovely gentlemen is in charge?" It was almost hard to stay here and she probably wouldn't have if this wasn't one of their biggest and most important clients.

"Are you flirting with my employees Miss Tsukino?" startled, Serena looked around for the source of the voice and smiled just slightly, "No Mr. Shields I was simply asking who was in charge but its very clear now who that would be." she said shortly as she turned her back on him and spread out some of her new line. _This can't be happening, he can't be Mr. Shields! Mr. Shields can't be Darien!_

"Well, in that case I suppose we should get down to business. I need a new line of dresses to introduce for Spring… something special." Darien said as he eyed Serena with a hint of desire if she wasn't mistaken. "If you'd like to come over here then I can show you these dresses that I just sketched up myself earlier today."

Serena watched the shadow move across the desk as he moved closer and she immediately regretted asking him to do so. "Now here is one of my favori--" She was cut off by the feel of heated lips on her neck which surprised and excited her. Serena, unable to stop herself, turned her head slightly and soon their lips met.

The kiss started out much like before sweet and simple but when his tongue slid across her own asking permission to enter she allowed without hesitation. Soon his hand snaked around her waist and pulled her up to him, close to him. Serena broke away breathing heavily as she gazed into his eyes with a look of passion. Just then she noticed his fangs had grown and before she could make a sound they sunk into her neck.

"Serena?" the concerned voice of Darien brought her back to reality. _When had I started day dreaming? _she frowned as she looked up at him still a few feet away and looking at her expectantly. "You mentioned having a new line already in the designing stage?" He asked now moving closer to her and resting his hand on the back of the chair, just barely brushing his fingertips along her neck.

"Right, uhm here" Serena once again motioned to the sketches she had just spread out on the desk in front of her. "It's a red and black theme and all the clothes have a sense of elegance while keeping a simplicity in them, all except one anyways." she reached back to the sketch pad and tore the last drawing out and placed it on the table.

Everyone in the room stared at the sketch that now lay in the center of the table. It was a black dress made of a silky material, so it said on the paper, the straps came over the shoulders and went down to the mid-back with a red ribbon laced between the two and a large bow at the bottom of the dip. The skirt part of the dress had a black lace over the silk and freeze dried roses lined the waste the red ribbon dipping down almost as if the wearer had been pricked by the roses and bled beneath them. It was almost an eerie elegance and Darien finally turned to stare into the baby blue eyes that hadn't looked away from him since the drawing had been thrown out.

"It's perfect. You are now in charge of the new line and I expect to see you often to check on progress. Actually, would you like to come to my house for dinner?" Darien really felt the need to talk to her about these dresses and he wanted to do it soon.

"Of course Mr. Shields. Shall I bring the samples with me?" Serena stood as she gathered all the drawings and placed them into her open briefcase then closed it waiting for an answer before taking off. "Yes, I think that would be a good idea. I'll get you around 7."

Darien went to the door last after all the other men had torn their gazes from Serena and left, when he reached the door however he held it open and smiled slyly as Serena exited followed by him now. His arm slid around her waist holding her back to him for a moment. Serena nearly gasped as she felt his sculpted body pressed firmly to her back, "I'll see you tonight Angel." his breath tickled her ear and she smiled.

"Good-bye Mr. Shields" Serena walked down the hall to her office where she grabbed her purse and left the building. _What am I going to wear?_ she hurried down the pavement listening to the rhythm her heels created as they hit the pavement. Today she felt like walking home instead of taking the bus she decided.

Suddenly she stopped as she peered in one of the shop windows along the side-walk. There was a beautiful white spaghetti strap dress that dipped low on the chest and had a slanted cut along the bottom. White was the perfect pure color for the evening she just knew something about it would drive him mad. With a smile she entered and quickly found a nearby associate. Soon she was back on the street with the dress in hand as she walked the last block to her house.

"Amy?" Serena called as she entered her home and looked around for the two girls. Just then Rini bounded around the corner with red lipstick and blush all over her face as she ran up and hugged her mother tightly. "Where is Ames Rini dear?" Serena kissed her daughters forehead softly.

"Right here" came her answer from the doorway where the blue haired woman stood with a small smile and the same red lipstick and blush all over her face. "How was work?" Amy asked as she moved to the mirror and began removing the make-up from her face.

"Good," Serena answered hesitantly as she looked up at her friend with a puppy dog face and batted her eyelashes, "I actually need to go to a dinner date at the clients house to discuss the clothing line.. Would you mind staying for me?"

With a sigh Amy agreed to the terms with a but of reluctance. _I wish Serena could find a nice man so that I wouldn't have to stay home with the kid, as much as I love Rini.. I'm not her mother._ her thoughts reminded her of something that she was sure would brighten Serena up. Amy grabbed the large envelope from the end table beneath the mirror and held it out to the blonde. "Here you go Sere, this will make you happy."

Serena looked at the envelope with a bit of confusion as she took it and opened it reading the paper on the top of a small pile. "Divorce papers?" _how could Seiya be filing for a divorce if he's dead… unless. _Serena's eyes widened in the realization of what was happening. "Amy, I have to go get ready upstairs okay, thanks for watching Rini."

Suddenly Serena didn't feel so safe anymore as she hurried up the stairs and into her bedroom closing the door behind her. _This can't be happening…._glancing at the clock she saw it was 6 and her dinner was at 7 so pushing her worry aside she walked into the joined bathroom to take a shower.

A few minutes later she stepped out into her room where she opened the dress and removed the tag slipping the thin cotton material over her naked body. It fit perfectly the way it hugged her body nicely, but it was so thin she had to do without panties-which wasn't one of her favorite things to do. _especially when you have dinner with a quite sexy vampire._

Serena rolled her eyes and headed back into the bathroom to dry her hair and finish her make-up. She decided on soft waves down around her shoulders and just a bit of lip gloss since she didn't need much else. Entering her room once again she slipped on some strappy white heeled shoes and grabbed up her white hand bag before heading downstairs to say good-bye to her daughter.

"Rini love, come say good-bye to your mom!" Serena called out as she reached the bottom of the stairs, and not a minute later her daughter was in her arms clinging tightly to her and telling her how much she loved her. "I'll be back tonight, be good for Amy." a soft kiss was placed on her cheek and Serena once again stood and hugged her friend tightly.

"Bye Ames, be safe. I love you." Amy smiled and returned the hug with a tight squeeze. "Your limo is already waiting so you better go." with a wink she released the blonde and backed away a step. "Have fun Sere."

"Already?" Serena looked astounded as she opened the front door to find a black limo waiting for her to enter it. "Good-bye girls. I'll be back soon. OH! My briefcas-" before she could finish Amy handed her the briefcase with a knowing gaze. "Bye Meatball head."

"Oh shut up!" Serena stuck out her tongue as she closed the door and walked down where a man was waiting and opened the door for her, "Miss." was the simple word that left his mouth as he ushered her in and shut the door behind her.

"Wow…" the limo was breath-taking with another red rose sitting in the seat and glittering lights up the sides of the walls with crystals hanging close by to throw rainbows across the windows. "This man is such a mystery…"

Serena's eyes watched the Scenery pass the window and soon they weren't in the city anymore but heading towards a rather large manor of old stone and just a few yellow windows where lights were one. "Kind of eerie…" Serena whispered to herself. '_you don't like it?' _she couldn't stop herself from smiling as she ignored the voice and gazed instead at the large weeping willows at the entrance to the mansion. It wouldn't be long now, and for some reason Serena couldn't wait to tell Darien about Seiya, perhaps he could do something…

* * *

So, What did you think? I hope you weren't disappointed like I was, but R&R and I'll hopefully do better in the next chapter. Thank you all so much for reading.

Love, Kiminoke.


	4. Questions Answered

Okay guys! We're going to clear things up a bit for you here since there seem to be a lot of questions about it.

I tried not to say that Seiya was officially dead, 'his lifeless form' just meant that he seemed lifeless to Serena, but the body was gone later so it was never really confirmed, and no police ever **did** show up.

Why Serena wasn't worrying because she didn't want to deal with a problem she couldn't control so without realizing it she pushed it out of her mind and continued on with life, after-all she didn't like him to begin with!

Alright anymore questions? 

3 Kiminoke.


	5. Chapter 4

First off I do not own the characters

First off I do not own the characters. They are from Sailor Moon as I'm sure you all know. )

Next- I'm sorry if some things seem different.. it's been so long since I've added on to the story it's going to be hard to keep details exact for me. Here goes though! I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 4!**

Seiya stared up at the stream of moonlight that washed across the ceiling of his new bedroom thinking about the night that ended his old life. As his eyes drifted shut a pair of bright blue eyes appeared in his head and a wicked smile crossed his lips.

"I will get you back Serena…" came the raspy promise from between his lips. Suddenly a wave of pain claimed his entire body causing him to curl in a defensive pose as he rode it out. It wouldn't be long now- he felt it and laughed to himself.

If it hadn't of been for that cat startling the vampire perhaps he'd be dead right now, but instead Seiya was becoming something that was a much bigger problem for Serena and Rini. He was becoming a vampire himself. When Darien had left him in that alley with just the faintest heartbeat to keep him alive someone else had come along. An old rival of Darien's he had later found out from the Vampire named Edward.

Sadly, after Edward had saved Seiya and taken him back to his home hidden between the trees of the forest Seiya had seen fit to end his life. And so Seiya had taken over the home and fed on the body waiting for strength to come to him.

* * *

The mansion was even larger than Serena imagined. She stared gaping at the magnificent piece of architecture before her as the driver came to a stop and helped her out of the car. It was three stories high made of stone covered in ivy with grand windows, but the thing that she found to be most intriguing was the man standing by the stairs smiling at her. Darien looked almost casual in his black button up shirt and black slacks. Serena couldn't help but notice the first few buttons on the shirt were undone.

Blushing slightly she looked down as she made her way to the man who had captured her in ways she couldn't describe.

"Good evening Angel" his eyes took her in like oxygen admiring the way the dress she had chosen to wore fit her like a glove. "I don't know if that dress was such a good idea my dear" he stated with a playful smirk as he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Oh? I thought we were having dinner. I believe most women wear dresses for such occasions." She feigned innocence to his true meaning of the comment.

With a soft chuckle he led her up the stairs and into the large entry way. "Welcome to my home Serena. You'll be spending much time here while we work together so I've arranged for you to have your own room should you become too tired to travel home."

"I don't think that will be necessary Sir." As the words left her lips she thought of Seiya again and how much safer she would be here, but then Rini would have to come as--.

"Your daughter of course also has a room set up so that you don't have to be away from her so often." Darien interrupted her thoughts with a smile. He could always tell what she was thinking through though crystal orbs of hers. He found himself staring at her unable to pull himself from that angelic gaze.

"Oh" Serena was stunned for a moment, "Darien, you read me like a book" she said with a small smile gazing back at him thoughtfully.

Silence filled the room for what seemed like hours before Darien tore himself away and led her to a back porch where a small table was set up for two with a few dripping candles between.

"Wow, Darien this is beautiful!" she gasped not looking at the table but instead at the expansive rose garden beyond. In the center was a large fountain of goddesses holding vases and smiling. It was the most spectacular thing she had ever seen.

"Serena" her named passes his lips in a whisper as he felt something inside yearn to claim her.

This time it was no daydream when his hand wound it's way around the girls tiny waist pulling her to his muscular being causing her to gasp from the sudden change of position.

"Darien.." she looked up at him through hooded eyes as she questioned his motives. She knew she would never be able to say no him if he chose to do something right then and there even though she knew it was too soon.

He leaned down brushing his lips against hers revealing in the feel of her warm breath against his face. "Stay here Serena." He commanded before he could stop himself.

"Excuse me?" with a blink the trance was broken and she stepped back looking at him with confusion.

Darien looked just as confused, "I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from. Forget it" he said shortly turning away from her, "Maybe we should do this another night". With that he started inside.

"I want to stay with you." Serena followed behind him grabbing his arm to stop him. "Please, I got an envelope in the mail today from Seiya. Divorce papers. I'm scared Darien, please help me." Before she could control herself a single tear fell down her cheek.

If Darien's heart had been beating he was sure he would have had a heart attack. Fortunately, he had been dead for many years already. Serena didn't even see him turn around, she only knew when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders and held her tightly. Silently those arms promised her a safety she had never known.

* * *

Sorry guys! This was really a pointless chapter, but I promise the next one will be better. ) 3 Kiminoke


End file.
